In service stations and garages, it is quite common to find a vehicle service rack of the type that normally rests adjacent the floor and is adapted to receive an automobile or motor vehicle thereon, and which is further provided with means to elevate the vehicle a predetermined distance above the floor level where a mechanic or serviceman may gain easy and convenient access to those parts and components of the vehicle disposed about the bottom and lower portions thereof. Typically, such vehicle service racks are used to service the vehicle including changing the oil and lubricating various components of the vehicle, and repairing such components as the exhaust system, the brakes, and generally inspecting the underside of the vehicle. In doing repair or maintenance work, the mechanic or serviceman is usually removing parts or hardware from the vehicle, replacing worn or broken parts with new parts or components and usually such parts removed from the vehicle are done by the use of wrenches and tools.
It is quite common in garages and service stations to find such parts, old and new, and wrenches scattered all over the garage or service station. In such an unorganized working environment, the serviceman or mechanic spends a significant amount of time simply walking back and forth between the vehicle and various places in the garage or service station establishments finding and locating parts and tools. In addition, many jobs require a multiplicity of wrenches and other tools, and the serviceman or mechanic spends a good deal of time keeping up with them while the job is being performed.